The need for practical and affordable devices suitable for muscular toning and body conditioning is a long established one. There are a large variety of exercise devices, many of which focus on conditioning one set of muscles, and a few of which are adaptable to toning of two related sets of muscles, for example, biceps and triceps. Traditionally, a foot stepping device and a bench press device are discrete exercise platforms. Heretofore, no one has disclosed a practical device that can be effectively combined into a stepping exercise and a vertical bench press exercise, both being molded into the one machine, using only one set of steps/arms linked to one set of resistance means such as fluid-filled hydraulic cylinders. Nor has anyone disclosed an optional pair of hand grippable, D-rings for conducting a number of arm and torso exercises.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a single portable device that has alternate modes of operation, one being for aerobic stepping exercises, and the other mode being for the familiar bench press strengthening exercise; and also for arm extension exercises.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for an adjustable, inclined (slanted) board when used in the bench press mode, which optimal slant permits use in the stomach muscles strengthening device, the so-called "sit-ups."
Another object of the present invention is to provide a readily modifiable exercise machine which, while aligned in the bench press mode, can be used for vertical bench pressing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination exercise device, in which the operative lever arms can be handily adjusted to serve either for the vertical lever stepping mode, or alternately, in the vertical bench press mode.
A yet still further object with the inclined bench support is to provide such balance with an adjustable height, collapsible leg on the bench underside for variable incline.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dual-role exercise machine that can be folded up for convenience storage when not in use.